Listen To Your Heart
by Baby-Snow
Summary: A sweet fiction of Yuki and Tohru's relationship for those Yukiru fans out there!  Please, support me on my story!  Read and review is very much appriciated!


Listen to your Heart

By Baby-Snow

Rated: K+

Coupling: Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket.

**Chapter One**

"_I kept on wondering of how many days I have to wait for you to come back to me," her eyes were now filled with tears and flushed from the winter cold, "I don't know what else to do. Before, I would gladly wait for your return but many years have passed but you have not yet come back."_

"_I wrote you many letters but never received not even one. I have lost hope and I can't feel anymore, how could you stand before me know and expect my arms open wide and welcome you home?"_

Tohru Honda sniffed as she wiped her unshed tears with her knuckles. Many of the girls had the same sad expressions, the rest silently cried. The boys in the other hand find this very boring and stupid while few of them were moved by the story.

"_I am here now. Doesn't it count for something? I've returned to you after my long journey around the world, yes, it took many years but I did return as I promised!" the man moved closer to the woman. He was inches away from her with his fist clenched on his sides. "I love you more than anything in the world could ever give me, please. I beg you to forgive this fool for being away for so long…"_

_The woman closed her eyes shut as her tears continued to flow and making her looking pale from the snow. "I don't know how…"_

_The man then took her into his arms._

The girls sobbed while the boys groaned but then the bell rang. Mrs. Harushi turned off the movie before turning on the lights, the students shrieked from the sudden bright and the curtains pulled back, the sun showered them by its rays, and it did not help the student's visions.

"I want you to write a full page report of the movie everyone! Due on Monday, we will finish it then!" Mrs. Harushi said as she left the classroom.

Hana and Uo walked up to the crying girl in her seat. Tohru was wiping her tears away as her friends stood beside her desk.

"That was a very romantic movie. I wonder how it's going to turn out." Tohru said.

"Hmm… I think the girl will take him back." Uo replied. "I mean, he did come back and all."

Hana shook her head. "I don't think so. He didn't even bother writing back or communicating with her after so many years, maybe he found another during his journey or maybe he did on every place he went."

"You think he cheated?" Uo looked at her then smirked. "Yeah, maybe he did. He is a man after all."

Tohru was listening, carefully trying to understand what her friends meant by it. Then it came to her with a shock. "Men cheat on the women that love them?"

Uo and Hana look down at her with disbelief. Normally, Tohru would be naïve and ask them what they meant by it but lately, she have been doing her best to try to understand. This was one of those days.

"No, I mean, not occasionally." Uo said, she didn't know how to explain to this innocent girl how boys think. "Some boys are decent and some boys aren't but girls are the same too."

Tohru actually understood that but it didn't make her feel any better. "That's sad. Why would they be dishonest to the person who loves them like that? It isn't right at all."

Her friends were shock by her logic that they weren't sure that they should be proud of her for being able to understand or sad that she believes that there are people in the world would betray those who loves them.

"Tohru, not everyone is like that but I'm saying that there are some that aren't." Uo said carefully, she hates making the girl sad about anything. "For example, the Prince, he isn't the type would go around hitting on girls like they're some toy to play with, it isn't like him to do that."

"Even orange-top isn't that type of guy."

Tohru looked at her as she took her friends words in her mind, she smiled. "Your right, Yuki and Kyo aren't those types of people who would do such as a thing to girls. They're good guys who respect them, even if Kyo has a weird way of showing it."

The three of them laugh as the continued to talk about the movie and relationships. Tohru have managed to write some down for her report as well but did not realize that a pair of purple eyes were watching her every move.

He noticed that he was been doing that a lot lately. Watching her from the distance ay school became a habit and being near at home was natural.

Yuki Sohma was the 'Prince' of their school and also the Student Body President. He had his hands full but he always took the time to watch the girl he came to love. She has been living with them for over two years now and everyday was wonderful. It was no longer gloomy and since Tohru became friends with Akito a year or so ago, the curse has been lifted and now they all lived their lives to the fullest.

"Yuki, do you have a minute to look into these paperwork's for the school festival?" The boy came up to Yuki and handed him a folder. "Tanaka asked me to hand this to you to look into since he still hasn't finished with his own paperwork's."

Yuki sighed as he took the folder. "I'll look into them but I'll let him know tomorrow. Tell him, his not the only one who has work to do."

The boy laughed. "That is true. Thanks a lot Yuki and I'll let him know what you said"

Then the boy left the classroom. Yuki returned on watching Tohru again, he just noticed that Uo have smacked Kyo over the head with a notebook to wake him up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID YANKEE!" Kyo screams earned him being stared at by the rest of the class. "GEZZ, YOU'RE SO VIOLENT!"

Everyone in class laughed as Uo and Kyo began arguing and screaming at each other. It was like a daily routine that everyone got use to and when they're not at it, it felt strange and odd that everyone would wonder what happened.

"You're so stupid orange-top but do you think that Mrs. Harushi won't have you write a full page report on the movie you just sleep into?" Uo frowned at him.

Kyo blinked before looking at Tohru for assurance. Tohru nodded, Kyo's eyes threatened of popping out of his sockets before grabbing his hair with both hands.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO WRITE A STUPID REPORT ON THAT DISGUSTING MOVIE?" Kyo groaned before collapsing on his chair. "Man, this stinks!"

He earned another set of laugher from his fellow classmates. A group of girls walked up to Kyo with arms folded across their chest.

"That movie was not _disgusting _Kyo. It is a romantic and moving movie." A girl corrected him. "It shows that love can never die even being away for so long."

"That's right. Guys should learn from that when it comes to women." Another girl added.

Kyo frowned. "Why should I care?"

"It's teaches how men should treat women with respect." The first girl replied with confidence and the other girls agreed.

Kyo groaned again and then realized a group of guys came around too.

"So, your saying that we should admit our undying love to you then leave for five years on a journey and come back to see if your still loyal?" a boy teasingly asked.

The girls frowned. "You guys are horrible! That's not it at all. We're saying that there are things that guys should understand and do for women to show their affections!"

"Yeah, like we would actually waste our time writing letters, talking on the phone, and make lovey-dovey eyes on each other!" A guy smirked. "There are better things to do than that…"

The boys whooped in laughter and some whistled. The girls looked disgusted along with Uo and Hana. Kyo wasn't sure what to do since he didn't want to take side, he didn't want to get involve.

"You're disgusting. That's not all girls want you know! Were not some cheap and easy to get." One of the girls said, they were now looking angry.

Yuki on the other hand realized that this conversation was going to turn out really bad that he moved from his seat towards Tohru. Everyone was so distracted on their conversation even Uo joined while Kyo and Hana watched that they didn't noticed Yuki pulled Tohru off her seat and away from the group.

It was now like a battle between sexes from where they now sat. Tohru was grateful for what Yuki did. She didn't know wither to stand up for the girls or just be logical but she decided not to say anything at all in the end.

"This is going to turn out really badly." Yuki said as he rested his head on Tohru's table.

Tohru just nodded. All the girls were now behind each other and same goes for the boys, the whole entire class was battling it out. Even the other classes came around just to see what was going on and also joined the arguments.

It had gotten very ugly. Yuki decided to interfere before anyone gotten them selves hurt in any sort of process. He stood up telling Tohru to stay were she is and walked straight up between the two groups.

"That is enough everyone. This argument is finish, return to your seat and classes before the teacher arrive." Yuki's voice was stern and solid that everyone took a step back. They didn't like seeing Yuki upset in any reason, he was the Prince and President after all.

"Yes, Prince/President." They all murmured before moving and walking away from each other but none of them are very happy but couldn't help but feel guilty that they have upset Yuki.

Tohru returned to her own seat with a smile on her face but before that she leaned over Yuki and whispered to his ear. "Good job, I'm proud of you."

Yuki blushed but smiled as he glanced over his shoulder just to see Tohru seating down. Her smile was there and looking at him. It was also a close call, the teacher arrived not a minute later.


End file.
